


Come Hell or High Heaven

by YuriScifo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Yuki, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, M/M, Top momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriScifo/pseuds/YuriScifo
Summary: Angel society, seemingly gentle and serene with the interests of humanity and angels in mind, is instead unnaturally cruel and unforgiving. While stories talk of light and purity as a source of true bliss and acceptance, to Momo – a newbie angel – it is nothing of the sort. Learning through unfortunate circumstances and unfair injustices towards a fellow angel near and dear to his heart; Yuki.Yuki, who had showed care and concern regardless of what others thought of him. Yuki, fragile, soft and kind, stained and punished by a chain of events outside his control. Yuki who was stripped of his status unfairly, which Momo refused to abide by, in turn having his own status stripped for the sake of protecting Yuki. Momo didn’t care.Should Yuki be punished unjustly for something outside of his control by their own kind, those of which are meant to protect them from sin and injustice, then Momo wanted nothing to do with it. Angel society be damned, Momo refused to leave Yuki on his own.





	Come Hell or High Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> MomoYuki Explicit, piece for the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019.
> 
> Also check out my match up partner, @DiggyCave [Barry's], work that goes with this piece (featured/embedded in the fic)!

Human, what did it mean to be human? To an angel there was no answer that satisfied the curiosity and wonderment which came with such a question. For angels, once gaining their wings, were destined to forget their mortal attachments to the world beneath the skies. It was the same for every individual, new angels a little lost upon receiving their wings, unable to recall or feel anything for the first hundred years of their entry into the heavens. Their memories long forgotten, forced to rescind themselves from human society, letting go of the life they once lived prior to reaching the end of their mortal journey on the surface.

Momo's experience had been no different from what he could remember. How long had it been? He had since lost track of the years since then, banished from the heavens for speaking on behalf of another. The Archangels, far from impressed by his show of defense towards an angel – whether his fault or not – consumed by sin, stripping him of his angelic status in punishment for his transgressions. Granted he cared little at this point, his reasoning sound and true to his desires, to this day feeling what he'd done was well within his own and the other angel’s rights.

"Of course they disagreed with such a statement..." Momo sighed speaking his thoughts out loud.

Truth be told Momo wasn't a hundred percent certain if he had been within his rights, let alone Yuki's, considering he had been an angel for such a short time. Yuki, and others he had made acquaintances with, thousands of years ahead of his time with far more knowledge and experience than he could imagine let alone begin to comprehend. Yet he had dared to step forward and defend Yuki's honor that night, despite his lack of knowledge, reacting out of love and impulse during the trial to decide Yuki's fate. If Momo were being optimistic he would have said it went well considering the alternative, however he was long past those uplifting and false senses of hopefulness. True he wasn't about to rescind himself to living in anguish as the archangels had hoped they would, Yuki especially, he would be damned if he made light of a situation that had caused Yuki such heartache; leaving him to rot with the pain of betrayal and abandonment.

Momo growled low in his throat recalling such events. He despised the archangels and angel society, at one point looking upon them fondly with stars in his eyes, now hateful of their laws and sense of justice. Yuki had been blamed for and punished for circumstances and a string of events he could not control. The archangels of the council ruling that he pay for his transgressions by serving and residing from then until eternity, or until regaining his title, among the humans as neither human nor angel; a fate of living in eternal solitude, unknown and unseen by human eyes, as a fallen angel between life and death. A fate, in Momo's opinion, unfair and cruel for one tainted by the deplorable and immoral bastards among humans whom took their guardian angels for granted. Should the years on the surface provide him the chance Momo swore he'd find some way to obtain some form of justice or clarity for Yuki.

Long since the days of the aforementioned events which lead to Yuki's and his own banishment however, it was clear he would never find vengeance or justice, if even for their own benefit, as the men who caused their fall had likely perished many years ago. Though this was far from enough to ease his need for revenge, his blood burning beneath his skin with a desire to curse the future generations of these men for centuries to come. True he'd never be able to regain his angelic status, that mattered not as long as Yuki got the justice he deserved. Yuki, who'd been forcibly tainted by the man he'd been assigned to, sold as a play thing and left for dead, only to be punished for it by the council which was meant to protect him and others from these unfortunate events. He'd see to it someone would pay.

"Yuki..." Momo spoke, his voice soft and breath warm on his lips. "Its gotten cold again. I wonder how you've been. I've been away for quite awhile this time, have you missed me?" He had stopped in front of a large set of doors belonging to that of an old abandoned church, gaze lingering on the looming bell tower as a loving smile replaced the frown he'd once been sporting.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

_"Momo, I'm happy to see you've arrived home safely~"_

Ascending the stairs to the grand bell tower brought forth a calming and familiar warmth in Momo which settled in his chest. No matter the passage of time nor the changing of the seasons these moments felt suspended in time. Never changing, never shifting, every step drawing him closer and closer to a reality and existence only they knew of and shared. Undisturbed by humans and angels alike, meant for them and no one else; this he made sure of.

_"I've been awaiting your return honey~"_

Momo felt his cheeks heat up at the sound of Yuki's voice, clear as day in his head, recalling his prior greetings upon returning home. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting, darling~" he responded to no one in particular while making his way up the spiral staircase, stopping on occasion to indulge in serene imagery played out through fond memories.

_"Is this for me?" Yuki asked upon receiving a flower from Momo._

_"I saw this during my travels and thought of you." Momo admitted sheepishly averting his gaze._

_"A white rose?" Yuki questioned rolling the stem between his fingers with care and ease. "What about this made you think of me Momo?"_

_"W-Well... um.. a white rose in flower language is said to symbolize innocence, purity and spirituality r-right?" Momo stuttered his cheeks bright red as he attempted to explain his reasoning without sounding like a total dweeb._

_"Is that so?" Yuki smiled followed by a soft and warm chuckle which left Momo speechless and awestruck, unable to say or do anything more. "If that is what Momo believes, then it must be true in some way~"_

Stopping short of the door leading to the bell tower Momo reflected back on that day. Yuki had woken later than usual descending the stairs right as he arrived home, greeting him with an air of beauty he'd never witnessed in all their years on the surface together. Yuki's hair hung over his shoulder, tied in a loose side ponytail, while his eyes – filled with love – remained locked on him, half lidded in his groggy state. Beautiful-- Momo thought looking over his hastily dressed yet somehow well put together form. If he were being honest he'd call it unfair for someone to have been tainted and punished – unjust or otherwise – to retain such a pure and ethereal sense of fragility and beauty.

Taking in a deep breath Momo lift his hand to knock on the door.

"Come on in, honey~"

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Unsure of how they had wound up as they were, Momo bothered little with questioning it. His last clear recollection being a sudden flash of silver and black appearing out of the corner of his vision, his darling soon clinging to his neck and resting – comfortable – in his arms. The weight was familiar to him as always, hands secured in their usual places, holding Yuki up and keeping him tight against him. Yuki's arms added to that familiarity and comfort of home, all the fond memories flooding his heart with love and warmth, happy to be reunited with his darling once again.

However their reunion by the door had not lasted long as Momo soon found himself lying beneath an eager and lustful Yuki. Entranced by the desire and want sparkling in his eyes, straddling his waist as he looked down upon him, gaze never leaving his; the two lost in their own little world. Granted Momo had no qualms about this what so ever, minding little that Yuki essentially owned his heart and soul, wishing to give his time and existence all to him if it meant he'd be happy. True it sounded bad when put into that perspective however Momo did not care, knowing what he wanted for Yuki and was happy to give it.

"I've missed you Momo..." Yuki voiced leaning down to kiss Momo. "I was worried you wouldn't return home before the cold months."

Momo returned the kiss taking the time to run a hand through Yuki's hair, cupping his cheek when they pulled apart he smiled and murmured, "I'm sorry for worrying you darling~ I hadn't expected to take as long as I did I promise."

Yuki frowned which ended up looking more like a pout as he nuzzled his face into Momo's hand. Upset or not Yuki never seemed to get angry, something that frustrated Momo in many ways. There was so much Yuki had a right to be mad and upset about, especially when it came to the archangels and angel society, yet he never raised his voice or made objections about any of it. Many times Momo wished he'd use him to take out his frustrations, anything to show he allowed himself to feel emotion instead of bottling everything up for his sake.

About to continue with his previous statement Momo stopped when Yuki spoke, his voice unsteady. "What...held you up?"

Momo nibbled his lip and remained unresponsive. He knew full well that Yuki was against bringing worshipers to the church to reinstate their status as angels, knowing they were set up to fail due to the archangels cruelty. Yet Momo refused to accept that as fact, desiring to work hard to bring back faith to the people of the town close to their church. Not giving a damn that Yuki was chained to a dead church that would never see worship again, Momo was free to come and go as he pleased and would sooner be damned to an eternity of sin before giving up.

"Momo... what held you up for so long?" Yuki reiterated his voice still as calm and gentle as ever.

Momo hated it. That soft and sweet tone never rising above a harsh whisper. _"Get mad. Get upset. Why won't you get mad?"_

The silence lingered on for far longer than Momo would have liked, soon realizing that Yuki would give up on pressing him for answers in order to let things die so as not to ruin a nice reunion. Like every other time he recalled, Yuki giving up and letting things slide in order to allow them to move on to the main event of their reunion, the both of them pent up after so long apart. It sickened him to no end, aware that Yuki held back on so many things, his honesty hidden beneath his facade that everything would be alright. _It wouldn't... would it?_

"Yuki..." Momo calmly spoke, "I think we should try to bring faith back to this town. I know you disagree and think these things are pointless, but I feel that--"

"Momo." Yuki's stern response had Momo cringing from the shift in tone and atmosphere. "--I understand what you are trying to do, however this church was doomed from the start and our task is a fruitless one."

"But--" Momo started only to be cut short once again, this time by Yuki's finger resting against his lips.

"But nothing Momo," Yuki smiled and pulled his hand back to shush him with a soft _'shh'_. "I don't need any of those things. I've told you this many times have I not? I don't require worshipers nor faith to be happy, honey~"

Momo stared in awe. He had heard this many times before but never like this, in this moment, serene and still in time; a moment for only them. The world moved around them everyday, never ending and ever changing, yet they remained the same inside the walls of the church. Cut from the outside world and frozen in time, even if he could come and go as he wished, it never felt right outside. However in that moment, looking up at Yuki, the moonlight glimmering through the stained glass windows, he saw nothing but truth and honesty shimmering in Yuki's emotion filled gaze.

"Yuki... I--"

Silenced once again by Yuki's finger Momo continued to gaze up at Yuki. Talking was pointless, he knew this, especially now that Yuki seemed to be done using words deciding that actions were far more meaningful. Thus without further ado Momo relaxed and gave Yuki free reign of whatever he wanted him to do, allowing him to guide his hands through the ritualistic engagement that followed their reunion.

The sounds that echoed through the bell tower were like music to Momo's ears. Yuki's voice sweet like honey, his name slipping off his tongue every time he sunk down on him. His hands secure on Yuki's hips assisting in his endeavors, lifting and releasing as needed, plunged deep into Yuki's welcoming – and already prepared – hole.

Every time they did this prior to now Yuki had required prep. Not that it was something Momo minded, truthfully enjoying it if he were being honest. However this time had surprised him, sparking confusion and concern at first, cleared by Yuki admitting he had been waiting for him and thus prepared himself every night figuring he'd have to come home at some point. The idea of it causing Momo to laugh which Yuki had gleefully joined in on as it was a funny thought once said out loud, the two of them getting a nice chuckle out of it before beginning.

Once well underway Yuki had gained a bout of confidence and stamina, from his long sleep more than likely, coming into a good rhythm even without his help. Momo had to admit it was hot and cute all at the same time, Yuki bouncing above him moaning and gasping his name, his hands barely doing much at all in assisting with Yuki's movements. Each plunge pulling Momo closer and closer to the edge, taking note of the change in Yuki's pitch and hitch of breath, clear evidence of the fact Yuki was close as well.

Without warning Momo gripped Yuki's hips and began thrusting to meet him, sliding against that bundle of nerves Momo knew would have Yuki melting with each thrust. His assumptions confirmed when Yuki's gasps and moans shifted to cries of pure bliss and ecstasy, plunge after plunge leaving him pleading and begging for more. If Momo could engrave the image on his mind forever he would, Yuki's skin pale and pink in various areas, contrasting perfectly with his wings, black as shadow yet beautiful and pristine as the night sky.

"Momo... Momo..." Yuki started a mantra, crying out between each mention of Momo's name. "I-- I'm--"

Not missing a beat and taking no time to adjust, Momo pushed himself up into a seated position and pulled Yuki against him, licking his ear. "Come for me, my darling Yuki~"

In seconds of Momo breathing his response into Yuki's ear Yuki was trembling and shivering as he hit his peak, spilling over with a cry of Momo's name. Momo picking up his pace to join Yuki in a beautiful release, nearly losing consciousness when he opened his eyes to see Yuki, glowing in the moonlight, his wings spread wide behind him. The intense ecstasy and pure bliss bringing about what Momo could only describe as the single most gorgeous thing ever witnessed in existence; an angel, his Yuki, at the highest point of nirvana.

"Yuki!" Momo cried filling Yuki with his seed.

After a few moments of trembling and shivering he fell back, bringing Yuki with him allowing him to rest on his chest.

"Momo..." Yuki spoke after a few minutes of catching his breath. "I don't want you leaving the church anymore if you're going to keep looking for worshipers."

"Yuki... I--" Yuki shook his head and nuzzled into Momo's chest.  
  
"I'm happy as we are Momo," Yuki continued. "I don't need anything or anyone but you. The archangels, angel society, humans, worshipers, faith etc. its fleeting and frivolous. You and I however, we're forever, we're eternity-- aren't we?" 

Momo didn't want to admit that Yuki had a point, however the more he went on the more he believed it. Yuki sounded happy, blissful even, in these moments especially. All the times they reunited and retreated to their frozen state, where time stood still and no one could touch them, not hell, not heaven and certainly not humanity. It was their own and they, no, Yuki was happy and secure in that realm of existence. There was no reason nor point to changing that if he was content living that way, right? 

"Yes," Momo assured planting a kiss on Yuki's cheek. "We're forever. We're eternity. We're happiness and content trapped in a reality we made our own."

Yuki's smile that came in response to Momo's words left him feeling all would be right with the world. No matter the passage of time, the changing of seasons, worshipers or no, heaven or hell etc.

Together they would live. In spite of the world and its cruelty.

_They were in love and nothing would stop them. Come hell or high heaven. _


End file.
